ben10omniversereffandomcom-20200214-history
OVS1E9 Of Predators and Prey: Part 1
Plot Five years ago, when Malware fought Four Arms, he copied the Omnitrix to his hand. In the present, Ben and Rook are playing video games when Crabdozer bursts through the wall. Ben tries to turn into Humungousaur, but gets Stinkfly. Stinkfly slimes Crabdozer to the floor, so Crabdozer turns into Buglizard and melts the slime. Buglizard grabs Stinkfly, but Rook frees him. Stinkfly turns into Ben. Ben turns into Wildmutt. Wildmutt knocks Buglizard outside and wrestles with him. Khyber, watching, whistles for Buglizard. The noise irritates Wildmutt, who turns into Ben. Rook arrives and attacks Buglizard. Rook didn't hear the noise. Buglizard flees, turning into Francis. While driving, Rook says that they should go searching for Francis, noting that Francis immediately turned into Stinkfly's natural predator, Buglizard. Ben remembers that Francis had a symbol resembling the Omnitrix. Ben thinks that he sees Francis, but it is just a stray dog. Ben wonders if Francis could hear the sound Wildmutt did. At the base, Ben and Rook help Max catch a creature, his lunch, that is running amok in the kitchen. Ben accidentally knocks his old hoverboard off of a shelf during the chase. Ben tells Max about Francis, taking credit for Rook's idea of going after Francis, much to Rook's annoyance. Ben and Rook head to Undertown. When Rook harasses a civilian, Ben and Rook start arguing. Khyber watches, satisfied. Rook drives away, leaving Ben with a jacket and a hoverboard. Five years ago, Malware travels to the lair of Dr. Psychobos on Encephalonus IV. Malware shows Pychobos the Omnitrix he absorb, and Psychobos approves it as a partial blueprint. Malware tells Psychobos to use it to build him an Omnitrix. Psychobos agrees, but says that he needs DNA. In the present, Psychobos calls Khyber and asks him why he is taking so long to obtain the DNA from Ben. The call ends and Khyber sends Francis after Ben. Ben tries to get information about Francis from the denizens of Undertown, but has no luck. He sees a pet store and gets an idea. Pakmar, who runs the shop, tries to get rid of Ben before realizing that he is a customer. Ben tells Pakmar to demonstrate dog whisltes to him and turns into Wildmutt. Pakmar demonstrates whistles, but none are right. Francis approaches the shop as Khyber watches. Khyber whistles and Wildmutt, satisfied, turns into Ben. Francis roars, freeing all of Pakmar's pets, and then attacks. Francis brings Ben to Khyber. Ben is happy that his plan worked. Khyber attacks and pins Ben to the wall. Ben escapes Khyber, but Khyber whistles and Francis attacks. Ben and Francis fight. Ben tries to transform, but the Omnitrix won't let him. Ben gets on his hoverboard and flies away, but Khyber knocks down several large signs, blocking him in, then shoots the hoverboard. Ben turns into Crashhopper and leaps away, but Francis turns into Mucilator and pins him down. Crashhopper turns into Armodrillo and throws Mucilator off, but Mucilator turns into Slamworm and burrows beneath Armodrillo. He comes up under Armodrillo, who turns into Heatblast. Heatblast flies after Khyber, and corners him. He gloats to Khyber, but Crabdozer rams him from behind, sending him flying. Heatblast turns into Ball Weevil, a tiny bug. Crabdozer and Khyber arrive, and Khyber shoots at Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil spits out a ball and kicks it at Khyber. It explodes. Ball Weevil kicks one at Crabdozer, who turns into Terroranchula and blocks it with an energy web. Ball Weevil kicks balls at Terroranchula, who blocks them all and attacks Ball Weevil. Ball Weevil blows a whistle dropped by Pakmar, irritating Terroranchula. Khyber shoots the whistle. Ball Weevil flees up a pipe, wishing for Rook to show up. The combatants emerge on the street. Terroranchula turns into Francis and Khyber knocks Ball Weevil's ball back at him. Ball Weevil turns into Ben, who faints. Khyber lifts him up, having finally caught his prey. Impact *Ben turns into Ball Weevil for the first time *Teen Ben transforms into Stinkfly for the first time in Omniverse *Ben meets Khyber *Francis transforms into Terroranchula for the first time *Dr. Psychobos is introduced *It is revealed that Malware commisioned Psychobos to build an Omnitrix and that Khyber is collecting the DNA Stinkfly OV II.PNG|Teen Stinkfly|link=Stinkfly Ball Weevil.PNG|Ball Weevil|link=Ball Weevil Characters Characters *Rook Blonko *Ben Tennyson *Max Tennyson *Pakmar Villains *Francis *Malware *Dr. Psychobos *Khyber Aliens *Stinkfly *Wildmutt x2 *Crashhopper *Armodrillo *Heatblast *Ball Weevil Nemetrix Aliens *Crabdozer x2 *Buglizard *Mucilator *Slamworm *Terroranchula Category:Episodes Category:Khyber Arc Category:Malware Arc Category:Alien Debuts Category:Omniverse Episodes